This invention is generally relative to a multimode and multiband Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) transceiver of Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and Ultra Wideband (UWB) Communications for a wireless and fixed wireless communication.
The MIMO is a multiple-input-multiple-output as a wireless link and is also known as a space-time signal processing that a natural dimensional of transmitting data is complemented with a spatial dimension inherent in the use of multiple spatially distributed antennas. The MIMO is able to turn multipath propagations into a benefit for service providers and wireless users. This is because signals on the transmit antennas at one-end and the receiver antennas at the other-end are integrated such that a quality of bit error rate (BER) or a data rate of the communication for each wireless user or a transmitting distance is improved, thereby increasing a communication network's quality of service.
The W-CDMA is a wideband, spread spectrum radio interface that uses CDMA technology to meet the needs for wireless communication systems, which allow subscribers to access World Wide Web or to perform file transfers over packet data connections capable of providing 144 kbps and 384 kbps for mobility, and 2 Mbps in an indoor environment. The W-CDMA (also known as CDMA2000) supports for a wide range of radio frequency (RF) channel bandwidths from 1.25 MHz to 15 MHz with operating of 1.90 GHz band, where the channel sizes of 1, 3, 6, 9, and 15 MHz. The wide channels of the W-CDMA offer any combination of higher data rates, thereby increasing total capacity and/or increasing range. The W-CDMA also employs a single carrier and a multicarrier system, which can be deployed as an overlay over one or more existing the second generation of TIA/EIA-95B 1.25 MHz channels. In the multicarrier system, modulation symbols are de-multiplexed onto N separate 1.25 MHz carrier, where each carrier is spread with a 1.2288 mega-chip per second (Mcps).
The WLAN is an IEEE standard for a wireless LAN medium access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specification and is also referred to as the high-speed physical layer (802.11a) in the 5 GHz band. The WLAN standard specifies a PHY entity for an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system. The RF lower noise amplifier (LAN) communication system is initially aimed for the lower band of the 5.15–5.35 GHz and the upper band of the 5.725–5.825 GHz unlicensed national information structure (U-NII) bands, as regulated in the United States by the code of Federal Regulations under Title 47 and Section 15.407. The WLAN communication system provides the data payload rate of 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48 and 54 mega-bit per second (Mbps). Also, the WLAN communication system supports the transmitting and receiving at data rate of 6, 12, and 24 Mbps with mandatory. The WLAN communication system uses 52 subcarriers with modulation of using binary phase shift keying (BPSK) or quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), 16-quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), or 64-QAM. The forward error correction (FEC) coding of a convolution encoder is used to perform a coding rate of ½, ⅔, or ¾.
U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) released a revision of Part 15 of Commission's rules with regard to UWB communications to permit the marketing and operation of certain types of new products on Apr. 22, 2002. UWB communication systems can operate using spectrum occupied by existing radio service without causing interference, thereby permitting scare spectrum resources to be used more efficiently. The UWB communication systems can offer significant benefits for Government, public safety, businesses and consumers under an unlicensed basis of operation spectrum.
FCC is adapting unwanted emission limits for the UWB communication devices that are significantly more stringent than those imposed on other Part 15 devices. For the indoor UWB operation, FCC provides a wide variety of UWB communication devices, such as high-speed home and business networking devices under the Part 15 of the Commission's rules subject to certain frequency and power limitations. However, the UWB communication devices must operate in the frequency band ranges from 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz, and have an emission of −10 dBm for the UWB operation. In addition, the UWB communication devices should also satisfy the Part 15.209 limit for the frequency band below 960 MHz. Table 1 lists the FCC restriction of the emission masks (dBm) along with the frequencies (GHz) for the UWB communication devices in the indoor environment.
TABLE 1Frequency (MHz)EIRP (dBm) 0–960−41.3 960–1610−75.31610–1990−53.31990–3100−51.3 3100–10600−41.3Above 10600−51.3
The UWB communication devices are defined as any devices where the fractional bandwidth is greater than 0.25 based on the formula as follows:
                              FB          =                      2            ⁢                          (                                                                    f                    H                                    -                                      f                    L                                                                                        f                    H                                    +                                      f                    L                                                              )                                      ,                            (        1        )            where fH is the upper frequency of −10 dBm emission points, and fL is the lower frequency of −10 dBm emission points. A center transmission frequency Fc of the UWB communication devices is defined as the average of the upper and lower −10 dBm points as follows:
                              F          C                =                                                            f                H                            -                              f                L                                      2                    .                                    (        2        )            Furthermore, a minimum frequency bandwidth of 500 MHz must be used for the indoor UWB communication devices regardless of center frequencies.
The UWB communication products can be used for fixed wireless communications within a short-distance range, particularly for a very high-speed data transmission suitable for broadband access to networks in the indoor environment.
The multimode and multiband MIMO transceiver of a W-CDMA, WLAN and UWB communication system is disclosed herein according to some embodiments of the present invention. The invented transceiver system is a MIMO-based multimode and multiband portable station of integrating W-CDMA, WLAN, and UWB communications. The portable station employs four antennas at the transmitter and receiver as a MIMO link. During the wireless communications, the W-CDMA in the portable station has a multicarrier for 12 channels with a total of 15-MHz frequency bandwidth at the center of 1.9 GHz frequency band and is able to transmit the data rate more than 2 Mbps. The W-CDMA can be used as a user phone with enable of communicating speech, data, image, and clip video. On the other hand, during the fixed wireless communications, the WLAN in the portable station can transmit and receive the data rate up to 54 Mbps based on an OFDM technology at the unlicensed national information structure (U-NII) bands of the 5.15–5.35 GHz and the upper band of the 5.725–5.825 GHz. The UWB communication in the portable station uses an OFDM-based multicarrier for four-multiband with each multiband of frequency bandwidth about 512 MHz in the frequency range from 3.1 GHz to 5.15 GHz and is able to transmit the data rate at 1.5 Gbps. Since the UWB communication can transmit and receive a very-high data rate but with a very short-distance range while the WLAN is able to transmit and receive the lower data rate in a much longer distance range than the UWB communication. Thus, a combination of W-CDMA, WLAN, and UWB communications in a specific portable device is enable a user to have internet surf, to listen MP3 music, to watch DVD, to play video game, to view stock graph, to transmit data with other devices in a real-time operation. Therefore, a trade-off benefit of W-CDMA, WLAN, and UWB communications can be utilized each other, thereby having a co-existence of the multimode and multiband portable station with multiply applications in a multiply environment.
The present invention of the multimode and multiband MIMO transceiver of W-CDMA, WLAN, and UWB communications utilizes both benefits of a wireless phone and a fixed wireless broadband communication. Such a multimode device not only can transmit the packet data in a form of wireless phone environment but also can use as a very-high speed wireless broadband Internet device to transmit and receive data, image, video, video game, music, and stock graph in a real-time. Therefore, there is a continuing need of the multimode and multiband MIMO transceiver of W-CDMA, WLAN, and UWB communication system for delivering a very-high data rate with flexibility and scalability capabilities in a combination form of wireless and fixed wireless environments.